<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>comforting times by someao3_user</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597752">comforting times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user'>someao3_user</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr fics [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Comfort Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kokichi is FTM, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, You're MTF, cute sex?, i guess, i guess pt 2, thats about it, trans reader - Freeform, uhhhh what do i tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you and kokichi comfort each other during sex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr fics [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>comforting times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>Mtf insecure reader with ftm insecure Kokichi (wholesome smut) (they comfort eachother)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>It took a long time of planning to get up to this point... lots of thinking, trust, consideration. You two decided that it was time though..</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Of course, it isn’t.. necessary, but it’s been on both of your minds lately, convenient enough.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’ve both seen each other naked, sure, but this is a while other step.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kokichi’s leader act had dropped into a more serious, and somewhat afraid tone.. but soon enough the fear bit of his tone faded away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Well.. now you’re here. Kokichi was on your lap, slowly stroking your cock while petting your hair to calm your nerves, you doing the same to him. Rubbing his clit, while petting his head.. he was leaning on your chest though, sense he was a lot smaller than you..</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You would’ve done missionary first, but he told you beforehand he wouldn’t like positions like that yet, the position is fine, it’s just when you lean down on him.. his claustrophobia kicks in. You’d rather not trigger that...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So instead, you two are doing cowgirl. A simple position, one that you two can go by.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You could feel Kokichi twitch in your arms due to the pleasure, his hand that was gently stroking your hair was getting more shaky. And <em>damn, </em>it was absolutely adorable to watch...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You let your middle and index finger trial down to his slick entrance. deciding that his lower bits need some love and attention as well. His juices coated your fingers completely, he was so sensitive to your touch it was almost cute. Hell, it <em>was </em>cute. Kokichi is cute.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Carefully you circle his entrance, feeling it clench on nothing once you pressed down on the hole, almost begging for you to slip inside of him, to which you did. You pushed your middle finger inside, curling it carefully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“H-Hmmn..” He whimpers, his grip on your pulsing cock loosening. “Shh.. I got you.. I got you baby..”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He didn’t finger himself much, that  was obvious. His spongy walls were so tight around your finger, you figure he stopped after that one time you caught him in the act.. he looked so embarrassed that time. Understandably so. He was spread out and near release, sweat going down his forehead.. and you unintentionally denied his orgasm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Carefully, you push open his walls, feeling around the area. It was quite.. <em>strange, </em>to you both. The feel of his walls was addicting, but yet also unfamiliar.. it didn’t feel like anything you’ve ever touched before. The stinging of feeling his hole be stretched out was enough to make him lightly bite down on your now wrinkled shirt. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It took a moment for him to completely adjust to the single digit, earning a roll of his hips as a sign to add in your other finger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you sure?..” “Y-Yeah.. I’m sure.. jjust.. <em>please..” </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a hesitant nod, you pushed his walls apart and slowly added your index finger in, Kokichi’s shoulders tensing, making you freeze in your tracks. “..Are you doing okay?” “G-Give me a moment...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You wait. Never once did you get the urge to force your fingers in deeper, you waited patiently for your precious boyfriend to get used to the feeling. It was worth it, once you saw his face relax into a more comfortable expression, you smile. He feels safe enough for you to do this to him...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay... now...” You nod once more, letting your fingers curl and scissor his walls apart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“O-Oh.. oh wow...” The lithe leader squirms, rolling his small hips on your fingers, them second knuckle deep now. “S/O.. S/O.. Please I..”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was becoming more desperate by the minute, the arousal taking over his body. At this point he was grinding onto your fingers, rutting against your lap for any sort of pleasure he can get. And did he get it alright, you pressed your fingers up against his g-spot, making him let out one of the loudest moans yet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Heheh.. found the good spot, huh?” “P-Please!~ Oh my <em>god!</em> You’re so <em>good! </em>Please!!” “Mm.. if you say so.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Carefully you pulled your fingers out of him, earning a wince followed with a whine from Ouma. “Stings when you pull them out...” “I understand babe.. you be full quite soon anyway~” He shivers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You wrapped your hand back around your cock, stroking it and rubbing the slicked fingers all around it. You didn’t need much ‘lube’, Kokichi was wet enough.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meanwhile, Kokichi was smiling and whispering loving words into your ear, on how he <em>knows </em>you’re going to feel good inside of him. It was arousing sure, but also made you blush. It calmed you as well, he didn’t seem disgusted or anything..</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hips up hun,” You tap his side, Ouma raising his hips as requested, letting you line up with his hole. Kokichi broke his hymen already by some of his toys.. so this should be no problem! Right?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wrong, he was already whining when he lowered his hips. The poor boy squirmed in your lap, doing the best to build his courage so he could take in more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shh.. you don’t have to.. we can always stop.” “I-I want this, if you do... just.. y-you’re a <em>lot </em>bigger than m-my.. toys..”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Was that a compliment? You blushed anyway, huffing. “Fair enough... take your time love.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A few minutes later, your shaft was fully inside the quivering leader. His walls wrapped around your cock perfectly, it was so warm and slick inside you couldn’t help but moan out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hhhahaha... S/O feels so gooood inside of mee~” He purrs, nuzzling his nose against the crook of your neck. “S-So perfect and.. mmhnn..” Ouma lifted his hips, and brought them back down. You two were already so sensitive and close to your highs from getting each other off, you two weren’t going to last long.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“M-My precious S/O.. Knows <em>exactly </em>h-how to make me feel good.. and happy.. t-the perfect girlfriend...” He mustered out the best he could, tensing up once he felt your fingers playing with his clit again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hhaa~ Hoohohomygod... c-can I move f-faster? <em>Please, </em>I’m so d-<em>damn </em>close...” “..M-Me too.. go ahead.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And go faster he did, leaning his small body back, hands gripping your knees as he bounced.. and bounced. His walls were so addictively warm.. it felt so <em>good. </em>Almost like you were gunna..</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“H-Hng-!” Gripping the sheets, you came inside of him. The feeling of being filled up, and having his clit played with, made Kokichi reach his high as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“..S-Shit.. I came in-” “Birth control.. I’m on birth control.. i-it’s fine..” “..You were ready for this, huh?” “Well yeah! You barely know how to control yourself!” The leader pouted, making you laugh. “Okay, w-well.. you look sleepy..” “*Fake yawn*, yeeeahh...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ouma carefully lifted himself off of your softening cock with a wince, “Cuddles please!” “But.. we’re nake-” “Cuuuddles!!!”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>